


Golden Love

by StardustMonty



Category: The Last Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustMonty/pseuds/StardustMonty
Summary: A honeymoon One-Shot. A fantasy that is waiting to be fulfilled, but a doubt had prevented it from happening. It wasn’t until a reassurance that a moment like this could happen.
Relationships: Leroy/Laura





	Golden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I must be breaking firsts here as well as nobody even wrote a fix on a classic. Anyway’s hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: You already know.

Golden Love

Months went by after the defeat of the self proclaimed Shogun of Harlem, Sho’nuff and the arrest of Eddie Arkadian. With his fears and enemies gone Leroy Green Jr. is now, in a way, a free man whose free of his doubts and insecurities. He would soon be known to his friends as the man with the golden aura, New York’s Last Dragon, or less plainly put: the Master.

The sufferings of those when Leroy weren’t prepared enough to fight Sho’nuff was in a way worth it when Richie was able to tell how Leroy had the gold aura surround him and he used it to defeat Sho’nuff and be rid of his crew once and for all.

But out of all he overcame, his biggest accomplishment is when he rescued three times over someone who he would really fall for despite anyone teaching him the art of love making. She was a singer and music video host whose name was Laura Charles. Ever since Eddie’s arrest he not only has been Laura’s personal bodyguard, but after learning the art of love making, he became her one and only true lover and as time would pass, he would soon ask to marry her. Which she gladly accepted. She would tell her crew of her show that she plans on going on her honeymoon and starting a family. The crew was happy for them and had devised a plan to make her schedule work after her honeymoon. 

When the wedding came everyone was invited. Leroy’s students, his old master, and his friends and family even Laura’s tv crew joined to see this union. Vows were made, “I do’s” were spoken, and a kiss have been shared between them that finally sealed their marriage. In where they were going for their honeymoon, it shocked basically everybody mostly Leroy’s friends and family more than Laura’s friends. For somebody who knew Chinese martial arts they would have thought for them to go anywhere in China. But to head to Fiji? That choice of decision proves that Leroy weren’t as typical as most of them considered him to be. After they had the reception, it was off to Fiji.

During their honeymoon in Fiji, they had tons of fun there. They were visiting locals, exploring caves, relaxing in their own private beach, in between all becoming their own personal masseuses they had done yoga and meditation together. It was indeed paradise to them both. For some reason Laura wanted to know what would happen if Leroy made love to her while he were to emit that golden glow. It would be to her a wonderful, pleasurable experience, Leroy at times have thought about it as well but he didn’t feel as if he really needed to do it for the added pleasure if such wonder within his power even existed.

Throughout this they haven’t consummated their marriage yet. But after onother night out enjoying the festivities they went back to their suite. Laura who already had taken a bath was already in her gold silk negligee waiting for Leroy to get out of the shower. When he did, Leroy had looked at her and slowly walked to her. He had held onto her tight as they looked at each other lovingly.

“Laura... are you happy with me?”

“Leroy of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well I just had to ask but somehow I been having this thought about making love to you.”

“What about it?”

That I was using my glow to make love to you. This thought has been festering from time to time.”

“Leroy I had the same thought too.”

“You did?”

“Yes and actually I would actually like it if you were to use the glow. It wouldn’t change how I feel about you.”

“Okay. But the reason why I didn’t feel like doing it it’s because I didn’t want to cheat you out of any pleasure if my glow has such properties.”

“Leroy there’s a saying that ‘all’s fair in love and war.’ Meaning that when it comes to love you can do whatever.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Leroy I’m sure. To tell you something I had the same thoughts you did but it was considered a fantasy.”

“You fantasized this?”

“Yes I did. So can I count on you to fulfill my fantasy?”

“Say no more Laura, I would love to.”

With one fierce kiss, they soon had been in a world of their own as if no other had existed. What mattered to them is how they would make love to each other. Not even thinking about starting a family or how it could affect their future, but they knew that if a moment like this was rare then they should take the opportunity with no regrets. First Laura had removed her only clothing that kept her from being naked and after Leroy removed his clothing all bets were off there was massage oil nearby and Laura was able to use it on Leroy. He closed his eyes as she was rubbing it all over his body as it was pleasuring to him. If it were willing to bring out his golden glow then she went out into making sure she got every nook and cranny of him. Once she was done it was soon Leroy’s turn. Leroy went as slow and pleasurable as possible as she did to him. The song she was singing was the song of love as moans escaped her as he placed the oil all over her body. After he was done they were soon oiled up and they soon kissed passionately as they soon had pressed their bodies together as Leroy was not inside her yet this close intimate make out session is where it could start. They were rolling all over the bed until Laura was on top of him she place him inside of her and it was soon normal. Nothing happened. It wasn’t until Laura had remembered something. During being held hostage by Eddie Sho’nuff asked Leroy 7 times whose the master until Leroy answered at the 7th time that he was. She figured maybe just maybe if she asked him 7 questions it would trigger the glow. Beginning to grind on him as she placed her hands on his chest as she asked him.

“Who’s my Kung-fu master?”

Leroy didn’t know why she asked that but he was too caught up in the pleasure to answer. Their next position was doggy-style where Leroy was just going at it and Laura had soon asked another question.

“Who’s my bodyguard?”

Leroy couldn’t answer that as he was too busy pleasing her. Minutes went by and they soon was laying side by side. Thrusting together as the rhythm was at a steady pace, she locked her legs around his hips and had kissed him passionately while she asked yet another question.

“Who’s my golden man?”

“Laura?”

Not sure what she was trying to do he was soon trying to find out what she was trying to do for the last 15 minutes asking him 3 different questions. Yet another question would surface when they would soon be in lotus position as they sat as close and intimate to each other.

“Who’s my true love?”

Soon Leroy would penetrate her from behind and this seemed to be his best pleasure yet as he kept on enjoying himself he didn’t even pay attention to what she say in which she did asked him another question. However Leroy was able to hear her in his mind.

_“Who’s my lover?”_

Minutes after Leroy had Laura legs up placed on his shoulders As he continued to thrust away and there was no denying the pleasure these two continued to receive. To Laura, She was going on her third to fourth orgasm yet she asked him yet another question.

“Who’s my husband?”

“What?”

At this point Leroy now understood what was going on. It wasn’t until 10 minutes later when Leroy was on top of her however he wasn’t inside her, that he spoke up about it.

“Okay what’s with all these questions?”

“Every question I asked has something in common baby. It means who is everything to me especially this next yet hopefully last question.”

“So your last question is what?”

“Who’s my Leroy?”

Leroy had got a bit confused but a flashback of him fighting Sho’nuff when he dememded him to say that he is the master had made him understood what Laura tried to do. The seven questions she asked him he found the answer to all of them.

“Well I am not sure what you were trying to do, but let me answer all of the questions you were asking me before to answer the one you asked me now.”

Laura soon held on to his face as she looked at him deeply.

“Okay.”

“I am your Kung-Fu Master.”

“Yes.”

“I am your bodyguard.”

“Yes.”

It seems like with every question Leroy had answered his voice began echoing. And it would echo more when he would keep answering her questions.

“I am your golden man.”

“Yes.”

“I am your true love.”

“Oh, yes!”

As if Leroy wasn’t hot and sweaty on Laura already, Laura could feel from his face a warmth that kept building up. If Leroy lifted his whole body Laura’s body would be able to feel it from a distance as well. First Leroy’s echoes now his body emitting warmth. What could be next?

“I am your lover.”

“Leroy...”

“I am your husband.”

“Oh Leroy...!”

“And to answer your final question...”

Laura looked deeply into his eyes as he gave her the answer.

“I... am... your... Leroy.”

“Yes. Yes! YES!!!”

After giving her the answer, Leroy was now emitting the golden glow once again. He now realized that Laura was trying to bring out this ability. Though to Leroy he could summon the glow anytime he wants when he looks deep and realizes who is the master. Laura’s dream of making love to her husband who’s bathed in a golden glow was about to come true. However, even though a dream like this would be enough for anyone, what came next was a gift that would keep on giving, because as soon as Leroy would place himself back inside her she began to emit the same golden glow. It was something Leroy couldn’t believe either. As he looked at Laura who was now shedding tears, he stared at her for a good minute before he could give her a passionate kiss.

“Laura...”

“Leroy...”

But soon the passion would soon ignite as they began to devour each other out of love. The kissing, the thrusting, the panting, the gasping for air, the groaning, and of course the moaning, it was like they couldn’t stop. But they felt like that didn’t want to stop, not for anything, especially if it meant Laura getting pregnant which Laura didn’t mind. This golden moment was all they cared about and after they would look back once they had a child they would completely understand. As the love making continued with Leroy going deep inside her as Laura’s body would allow him to, Laura had wrapped her legs around his waist wanting nothing more than to have him close to her as he would soon enough. Leroy didn’t realize it until now but when he would thrust inside her the wave of pleasure Laura would receive would show in the form of the golden glow. Laura’s eyes was closed throughout this entire moment but after a while as all good things come to an end they were soon at the brink to their orgasm.

“Laura, I’m coming!”

“Yes, me too! Come deep inside of me Leroy!”

“Laura!”

“Yes...! Leroy!”

Leroy had spilled his seed deep inside her Laura had squeezed him even tighter so she could feel all of it going inside her. Leroy felt paralyzed as he kept spilling himself inside her once he was done he was limp as he lied on top of his wife’s body in which she was still clinging onto him. Seconds after she had her orgasm and was soon as spent as him.

After that intense orgasm they lied there looking at each other as they had the most intimate moment of their lives. No words were spoken between them as they knew what they did they accepted what they did after a few minutes of passionate kissing they both lied down side by side cuddled up sleeping as the golden glow slowly faded from their bodies. This was a golden moment that they never wanted to forget.

7 years later after that moment they still kept going strong as Laura still had her show and Leroy was still training his students and himself honing his skills for the next time he had to defend his family from an upcoming evil. And when they were taking a break they would relax in a 3 story house with twins a son and a daughter by the names of Lenny and Layla green. Each night they would be told a story about Leroy overcoming a bad guy yet there would be a day when Leroy would reveal to their children the golden glow but for now to them that ability only exists in the stories Laura told them.


End file.
